Trying So Hard Not To Fall
by The-Mixed-Up-Girl
Summary: Rose/ Scorpius Slash Full summary inside the story. Not enough space to write what I want. But it's going to be better than my other stories...I hope. PAUSED
1. A New Day

**Summary: What if the Malfoy family actually were the Potter family's best of friends? What if Rose and Scorpius were best friends? Would that change their future or would it not? A Rose/Scorpius slash. The cutest little couple ever, they are so fun to write about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Just Hailey Malfoy, kay? **

* * *

Ch 1

In a busy train station, 9 people walked toward the barrier between 9 and 10. The two women in the front chatted about the latest fashion, while the men in the back talked in hushed voices about their work. A little girl hung on to her father's arm, sulking, while another girl and three other boys debated about which house a little raven-haired boy was going to get into.

"No, no, no! What if I don't want to be in Slytherin?" Albus Severus Potter argued with James, his big brother.

"Well I just said that you might…" James Harry Potter started to say but caught his mother's eye and fell silent.

"Well, Slytherin won't be that bad, if you have me right?" a blonde hair boy replied.

"Well what if you aren't sorted into Slytherin, Scor?" Al muttered.

"Of course I'm going to be in Slytherin," Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy grinned, "It's in my blood."

"Well, James's in Gryffindor, and mum and dad were in Gryffindor too…" Al started.

"No, Scor you might not be in Slytherin, mum was a Ravenclaw remember?" Scor's blonde hair, twin Hailey Ann Malfoy reminded Scorpius, interrupting Al's train of thought.

"Dang, I forgot, oh well, if I get put in Ravenclaw, I guess it wouldn't be too bad right?" Scor asked James, who was in Second year.

"Well, I guess Raveenclaw isn't that bad, but I think they are all smarty-pants." James smirked.

"James," Ginny scolded from up front.

"Sorry mum." James muttered.

Draco listened to the whole conversation. He shook his head sadly. No Scor's mum would have been a Gryffindor if she didn't get killed trying to save him. Why? Why did she have to sacrifice herself for him? Draco would rather die than to be parted with Hailey Granger.

"Draco, are you alright?" Harry Potter's voice cut into Draco's mind.

"Huh, yeah, I'm good." Draco muttered looking up into Harry's worried face, "I was just remembering what had happened the last time I was back at Hogwarts."

"Oh I see," Harry sighed, remembering that day too. "But didn't she tell you to stop mourning for her and move on?"

"I have moved on," Draco said quickly, "I have a beautiful wife and two wonderful children, and I also got a good job at the Ministry. Don't you think I have moved on enough?" Draco's voice got a little sharp at the end.

"No, Draco," Harry murmured, "You haven't moved on yet, your heart is still stuck in yesterday's grief and pain. You should just let it all go."

"I can't let it all go," Draco said stubbornly, "You really don't know how much I loved her didn't you? I basically changed my whole view of the world because of her."

"I know, I know." Harry said softly, "You have that and a daughter who has her name, as a memory of her, isn't that enough?"

"Nothing is enough to take away the pain," Draco whispered so low that only Harry could hear. Harry sighed and left Draco alone to mope.

"Lily dear, stop holding onto daddy's arm so tight, I can't feel it anymore." Harry murmured to her.

"I'm sorry, daddy but I want to go right now to go to Hogwarts." Lillian Luna Potter sniffled.

"Don't worry you will be able to in two years." Harry comforted.

"But I want to go now!" Lily wailed. Harry grinned at his littlest child. She reminded him of Ginny so much. His mind went back to the first day when he met her. She too was whining about not being able to go. Just then Hailey skipped to her dad's side and wrapped her arms around him.

"Daddy?" she asked.

"Humm, my little princess?" Draco asked absentmindedly.

"What will happen if I get into a different house other than Slytherin?" Hailey asked worriedly. Draco looked at his little daughter. This had never entered his mind before so he didn't have an answer just yet. He thought about it for a minute.

"Well, pumpkin," Draco said slowly, "I guess anyone of them are fine, just don't wind up in Hufflepuff."

"Why not daddy?" Hailey asked.

"Well Hufflepuffs are –," Draco began.

"DRACO LUCIOUS MALFOY!" Astoria yelled.

"Sorry," Draco murmured. Harry chuckled to himself. He wondered if Draco was saying sorry to not one but two people, his wife and his ghost of Hailey Granger.

Hailey giggled.

"What I was going to say, is that Hufflepuff isn't good enough for you, but if you actually get put in there try to be the top of your class, just like Cedric Diggory.

"Who is he?" Hailey asked.

"He is…" Draco began, but was cut off as they stepped into the barrier and appeared on platform 9 ¾.

"Yes?" Hailey asked impatiently.

"Cedric Diggory is…" Draco began again but was once again cut off.

"He is me." A voice called from behind him. Everyone turned to see a man and a woman with two children standing behind them.

"Hey Diggory, long time no see," Harry said giving Cedric a hand shake.

"Same to you Potter, the only times I get to see you, are at lunch break." Cedric joked. Everyone laughed.

"So Draco, what where you saying about my husband?" Cho asked smiling.

"Oh it's nothing, I was just saying that Cedric is one of the best students Hogwarts had ever had, and Hailey here should be like him." Draco replied honestly.

"That is so nice of you, Mr. Malfoy." Cedric said with a smirk.

"It's not a problem, Mr. Diggory." Draco replied with the same flourish.

"So are these your children?" Ginny asked. Cho nodded proudly.

"This is Michael and Michelle." Both of the kids waved.

"They are so cute," Astoria cooed. Cho laughed.

"Yes they are." After sometime later, when the adults had finally finished their long conversation. The Potter-Malfoy clan bid the Diggorys good bye and went on their way.

"Ah there they are," a male voice said. The crowd cleared and soon four faces appeared before them. Ron, Hermione and their two kids came toward them.

"Parked alright?" Ron asked as they heaved their children's stuff into a compartment on the train.

"Don't ask me," Draco replied, "I didn't drive, but Harry did thought." Scor snickered. Hailey threw her twin a nasty look.

"Well I did, and Hermione thought I couldn't even pass the muggle driving test, she thought I had confounded him." Ron laughed.

"No, I had complete faith in you, Ron." Hermione objected.

Ron whispered to Harry once Hermione moved on, "You know Harry, I did confound him, who really needs to look in the back window anyway, and I could just use the back sensory charm for that."

The little group soon broke into several different parts. The adult went to talk with the other adults. James already disappeared to find his friends. Lily drifted off to talk to Hugo, Rose's little brother, leaving, Hailey Albus and Scorpius to talk to Rose. Rose was already in her Hogwarts robes.

"You know if you keep that up, you might end up being a Hogwarts prefect." Hailey teased Rose as she hugged her.

"Yeah right, I hang out with you guys to much to be one." Rose grinned.

"Are you saying that we are bad influence?" Albus gasped.

"No, I just saying you aren't a very good influence not a bad one." Rose corrected.

"Then I am talking that as a complement." Scor mused.

"You take everything as a complement," Hailey sighed.

"Thank you," Scor said simply, and everyone laughed. Just then James came bursting out of the train.

"Guess what?" he cried excitedly, "I found our Teddy, Teddy Lupin, snogging Victorie, out cousin Victorie!" He looked at the adults in confusion when they didn't respond at first.

"And you interrupted them?" Draco chucked.

"You are so like Ron," Ginny muttered.

"Ohhh that is so cute, I wish they could get married so he can be part of the family," Lily gushed.

"You know what; I think we can just invite him to stay at our house, since he always comes over for Sunday meals anyway." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, he can have my room; I don't mind sharing with Al." James volunteered eagerly.

"No, the only time I want you and Al sharing a room is when I want the whole house to be demolished. Remember when Scor and Al nearly destroyed Ginny's kitchen?" Harry said firmly.

"You did what?" Draco gasped, rounding on Scor, who backed away hurriedly.

"I'm sorry dad, Al and I were just trying to bake a pie, when the whole oven…" Scor trailed off looking at his dad's horrified face.

"When the whole oven blew up and mum came in just in time to see them ashen face, caked in soot, standing by it." James put in.

"James!" Al whined, "Now look, mum's either going to kill us or laugh to death." He stole a look at Ginny's face, which had on a look of total amusement. She started to laugh so hard that she couldn't stop. Everybody started to laugh to expect Hermione, Hailey and Rose who had a stern face on.

Soon the train whistle began to blow.

James gave Al a small kick and said, "See ya latter Al, and watch out for terrestrials!" Then he let his mother kiss him on the cheek and gave his father a fleeting hug and disappeared onto the train, with a wave.

Al gave a squeak, "WHAT, I thought you said that they where invisible."

"They are Al," Harry said, "Your brother likes a good laugh, so don't let him get under your skin, beside you aren't going by carriage this year, you are going by boat." Al swallowed.

"So what if I get put in Slytherin?" Al whispered that only Harry and Ginny who was close by could here.

"Albus Severus Potter, I named you after the two best Hogwarts headmaster, the school has ever known, and one of them is a Slytherin and a very brave man." Harry said quietly.

"Well just what if?" Al persisted.

"Well, then let's say that the Slytherin house will get a very good student. We really don't care which house you are in Al, we just want you to be happy. Beside if you really didn't want to be in Slytherin, you could just ask. The hat always takes people's wishes into account; well at least it did for me." Harry replied simply. He had never told any of his children that before and now Al's face glowed with awe. The whistle blew again.

"Come one Al!" Scor cried flinging the door open for him. Al jumped onto the train, and waved to the others. As the train started to move, every one of the kids on the train seemed to turn and looked at Harry.

"What's going on?" Al demanded.

"Don't worry Al," Ron exclaimed, "It's just me, and I am terribly famous." Al, Scor, Rose and Hailey laughed along with everyone else.

Harry watched his small son's thin, excited face disappearing around the corner, as he waved goodbye.

"He's going to be ok," Ginny murmured as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Of course he is going to be." Harry agreed. Draco, Astoria, Ron and Hermione nodded as well. For nineteen years his scar had not hurt and all was well.

* * *

_Me: Harry, your kids will be just fine._

_Harry: How would you know?_

_Me: I'm the author. *Smirks*_

_Harry: Oh right sorry._

_Me: Not a problem._

* * *

**Preview the next chapter: **

As the train rolled away from the station, the four kids sat down and looked at each other.

"So what now?" Al asked.

"Who really knows?" Hailey muttered.

I guess we can just sit here until somebody think of what to do." Scor offered.

"Yeah, and by that time, I'll be so old, that I won't be able to move." Rose teased.

* * *

**Aww, cute ending, huh? I used the 7th Harry Potter book ending just a little. Hope you like it. Comment please, it will just take a few seconds. Love you all.**

**The-Mixed-Up-Girl **


	2. It's Beginning

**Summary: What if the Malfoy family actually were the Potter family's best of friends? What if Rose and Scorpius were best friends? Would that change their future or would it not? A Rose/Scorpius slash. The cutest little couple ever, they are so fun to write about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Just Hailey Malfoy, kay?**

**

* * *

**

Ch 2

As the train rolled away from the station, the four kids sat down and looked at each other.

"So what now?" Al asked.

"Who really knows?" Hailey muttered.

I guess we can just sit here until somebody think of what to do." Scor offered.

"Yeah, and by that time, I'll be so old, that I won't be able to move." Rose teased.

"Aww, Rose, if you're so smart, why don't you give us an idea then." Al groaned. He flopped down in his seat and sulked. Rose smiled; she loved to give her cousin and her best friends a hard time. Scor sighed.

"Well I guess we can play Exploding Snaps." Scor mused, pulling out a pack of cards.

"Might, as well," Hailey snickered, "But, I always loose."

"It's because you always get the rotten cards," Rose grinned.

"So are you saying that you always win?" Al inquired. Rose smiled cheekily at her cousin.

"Well I guess, I don't always win, but I do quite a lot thought." Rose defended herself.

"Alright, alright you two, stop bickering or I will have to glue both of your mouths shut," Scor threaten, "So are we going to play or not?"

"Of course!" the other three spoke in unison.

After playing about ten rounds, Hailey finally put down her cards.

"I don't want to play anymore, I am hungry." Hailey stated. The others stopped too for, suddenly they all remembered that they were hungry and didn't have any lunch.

"Somebody looking for me?" a granny sounding voice, floated into the compartment. The four children turned to look at the food cart lady.

"Yes we are, thank you for coming," Al said getting up eagerly and moving toward the lady.

"What would you like my dears," the lady asked, before being bombarded with answers form all four of them. When they all had what they wanted, the four children came back into the room, laden with treats.

"I love pumpkin pasties," Al mumbled chewing.

"No, you love everything," Rose deliberate.

"Yeah, right, I don't_ love_ you; I just _like_ you, as a cousin." Al teased.

"But I do," Scor mumbled so softly that nobody heard, as the others laughed at Al's witty comment. Just then the door slid open and in came two brown haired children.

"Hey there, Michael, Michelle," Rose greeted, "What brought you here?"

"We can't say hello to our friends?" Michelle garbled?

"No, no you can," Hailey mended quickly, she was very sensitive about other people's feelings, and Michy's wasn't a very happy one.

"Come and have lunch with us," Scor offered, and Michael nodded and sat down. Michelle looked down at her feet and didn't move. Al went over and gently pulled her down to sit by him.

"Here, have a pumpkin pasty." He said offering it to her.

"What?" Rose gasped, "Did I just see Al give something that he won't give to us, away?"

"Not funny Rose," Al muttered, throwing her a dirty look, "I can be nice if I wanted to."

"I know," Rose laughed, "I know."

"Hey Michelle, can I call you Michy?" Hailey asked.

"Sure why not, I think my name's too hard to pronounce anyway." Michy agreed.

"Hey, what about me?" Michael gasped.

"We'll call you Mike," Rose quipped. Everybody laughed.

So everyone was full and ready to take a nap. Hailey head drooped onto Mike's shoulder much to his delight. Michy's head was gently lowered onto a window sill, with her feet on Al's lap. Al chuckled as he leaned back to rest his head on the cushion on behind him. Scor looked at the pairs with a tinge of sadness. He suddenly felt a nudge on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled. Rose looked a little embarrassed and a little afraid.

"Mind if I… you know." Rose stumbled over her words.

Scor who knew at once what she was talking about, teased, "Well I don't know, my lap is pretty boney and hard. I don't think you want to."

"Oh, be quiet," Rose yawned and pulled of her robes and folded it up. Then she pushed Scor's hand off his lap and lay down with her robes as a pillow.

"There, I don't think it is that hard anymore." Scor chuckled.

"Whatever makes you happy, I'm willing to do." Scor whispered. Rose blushed.

"Umm, thanks I think." Rose yawned. Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Scor brushed a strand of stray hair out of Rose's face.

"She really looked cute when she is asleep," Scor thought out loud as he looked down at her.

"I agree," a voice mused. Scor's head shot up, and he felt himself blushing. Al, who was pretending to sleep, winked and closed his eyes once more. Scor sighed with relief and looked down a Rose once more. He blinked and felt himself blushing again. Did he just saw a tiny smile appear on Rose's lip? With another sigh, Scor settled down himself and went to sleep.

They where a shaken awake after a few hours later by James, who was in his robes.

"Oiy wake up you guys!" James yelled.

"Shut it James," Al moaned, covering his ears.

"No can do, little bro," James laughed and raced out of the compartment with Al whacking him.

"Boys," Hailey muttered shaking her head, "By the way Rosie how was your nap on my twins lap?" Rose and Scor blushed at the same time.

"Erm... well… it was… you know… ok?" Rose finished awkwardly. Scor's heart dropped just a little.

_Well maybe next time, _Scor told himself silently.

"Hump," Michy murmured, "I don't think so, but if you really insist." Then she turned to her brother.

"Michael, come on let's get changed shall we?"

"Sure, let's go." As soon as Mike stepped out the door, he was knocked down by Al who was racing down the hall followed closely by Fred Alexander Weasley and Lysander Louis Scamander.

"Sorry, Mike," Al said quickly, the turned and pleaded, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, now stop really, please!"

"What did you do now?" Michy, Rose, and Hailey asked at the same time.

"I… well… ummm…" Al stuttered.

"He was chasing after James, so we decided to help, by going after him." Lys answered.

"Boys," Rose scolded, "how many times do I have to tell you not to gang up on each other?"

"Thousands of time, mum," Fred replied innocently, "But I always forget, so you might as well tell me again." Hailey sighed and walked out of the compartment with her uniform.

"No, I don't think Rose is going to," she called over her shoulders, "For boys will never listen, will they?" Rose, Michy, Mike, and Scor agreed, and one by one they left the compartment too. Soon it was only Al, Fred and Lys.

"We do listen sometimes, right?" Fred asked Lys.

"Sure I guess," Lys answered promptly, "but for right now, I'm going to forget again, for I have to do something very important."

"WHAT!" Al cried, grabbing his uniform and racing out the door again. Fred stood by and laughed.

* * *

_Me: he he you just got beaten up._

_Al: shut up, just shut up._

_Me: Alright cool it, hothead._

_Al: WHAT DID YOU JUST ALL ME???_

_Me: nothing nothing, *Hides* "hothead". _

**

* * *

**

**Preview of next chapter:**

Soon everyone got off the train. Al managed to get always from Fred and Lys with just a little bruise. It was his fault really for trying to go after James. After all, it was really no use trying to get even with him.

"Oiy Al, you ok?" Scor asked coming after him.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just bruise or two." Al sighed.

"My, aren't you unlucky?" Rose murmured, catching up to them.

"Nah," Hailey teased, popping up behind Scor and making him jump, "It's his fault anyway."

* * *

**Hope you like it. Just added the last bit for fun. Comment please, it will just take a few secs.**


	3. Sorting Time

**Summary: What if the Malfoy family actually were the Potter family's best of friends? What if Rose and Scorpius were best friends? Would that change their future or would it not? A Rose/Scorpius slash. The cutest little couple ever, they are so fun to write about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Just Hailey Malfoy, kay?**

**

* * *

**

Ch 3

Soon everyone got off the train. Al managed to get always from Fred and Lys with just a little bruise. It was his fault really for trying to go after James. After all, it was really no use trying to get even with him.

"Oiy Al, you ok?" Scor asked coming after him.

"Yeah, I'm ok, just bruise or two." Al sighed.

"My, aren't you unlucky?" Rose murmured, catching up to them.

"Nah," Hailey teased, popping up behind Scor and making him jump, "It's his fault anyway."

"Thanks," Al said dryly, "So where is Michy and Mike?"

"Oh they're with a couple of their friends that they found, Julie Corner and Paul Johnson." Rose said airily.

"Oh," Al said sadly.

"Yeah, but I think Michy wanted to come with us thought," Scor smirked.

"Really?" Al asked almost too quickly.

"Yup," Scor replied.

Just then a familiar voice called, "Firs' years, this way, firs' year this way!"

"Hey, I think it is Hagrid!" Rose squealed and made her way over there so fast that it looked like she had learned how to disapperate.

"WOW," Al mouthed to Scor who grinned. Then they all made their way to where Hagrid was standing.

"Alright you four?" Hagrid boomed.

"Never better!" Al called. Hagrid beamed down at them. Swiftly all the first years were soon lead to the boats, just like Al's dad had predicted.

"Neat, Al, your dad was right!" Hailey squealed.

"Of course, he is," Rose murmured, "All of our parents been here before."

"I guess you are right." Scor agreed. Rose smiled at him, making Scor's stomach flip flop.

"_Get a grip, Scor_." Scor thought scantly to himself.

The other oblivious to Scor's reactions, fell into a scilent awe as they saw the castle. It was burning as bright as ever. The little fleet of boats floated to the bank and all the students climbed gingerly out.

"Oiy, who's toad is this?" Hagrid suddenly asked. A timid boy raised his hand.

"Me-me sir," he whispered.

"You must be Professor Longbottom's son, Philip!" Hagrid mused, "I remember the first time I met him, he was in the same situation you are in right now." A few students broke out in nervous giggles. Scor grinned, until Al nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Ouch what was that for?" Scor muttered.

"Stop laughing." Al hissed, nodding over to Philip who was red in the face.

"Oh, right," Scor agreed, looking a little embarrassed.

After the laughter died down, Hagrid led them to the castle door, and banged on it, three times. The door slowly creaked open revealing hundreds of students wating paentlly for the sorting to begin. A man came forward.

"Professor Longbottom, Sir, I bought them."

"Good, good," Neville Longbottom said, "Alright listen up my children, you will be sorted into four houses, Slytherin, Raveenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Each one is a great as the next. The houses will be like your families, your triumph will earn you points as well as your misbehaving will loose you points. Now form a straight line and follow me." The kids quickly followed and went though the door.

* * *

"Ohh, what house do you think you will be in?"

"Don't know, what do you think?"

Whispered soon floated around the room as the first years walked to the middle of the great all where a ancient hat as sitting on a three legged stool. The hat's bottom magically ripped open and it started to sing:

_Oh Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, _

_Slytherins and Ravenclaws-emuff,_

_Welcome to a new school year,_

_That will soon be here!_

_I'm can sort you into houses,_

_as quick as mouese._

_So, don't be afraid, just try me on._

_Just think of what will happen when we are done!_

_Oh what fun will we get,_

_Just make a little bet,_

_That I will get you_

_Into the right house too!_

_For I'm the wonderful map,_

_the magical thinking cap!_

The whole school broke out into a thuderous applause as the hat fell quiet again. Professor Longbottom stood up.

"Alright, please come up when I call your name!"

* * *

_Rose: Hey wait you can't stop there!_

_Me: Why not, I think it is the perfect place._

_Rose: No it's not, I want to find out who is up first._

_Me: Sorry sweety, you will find out soon thought._

_Rose: Fine *Sulk*_

_Me: That's a good girl._

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter:**

Ch 4

"Adams Peter," Professor Longbottom called. Peter, after a short while was sorted into Hufflepuff. Rose swallowed uneasily, her mind began to wonder around. _What if she did end up in another house other than Gryffindor? _

Al grinned as the line slowly grew shorter and shorter as each of the students got sorted. He was beginning to enjoy himself. A few kids went to Hufflepuff, a few went to Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. But only one went to Slytherin.

"Michelle Diggory!"

Soon it was Michy's turn. She was really pale and looked like she was about to faint. She looked over at Al who gave her a thumbs up. She smiled.

"There is nothing to fear, my dear," the hat confronted Michy. She felt better.

"Well, well, good mind, kind soul, brave but not brave enough to be a Gryffindor thought." A few kids snickered. Mitchy went pink.

"But never fear, Ravenclaw it shall be!"

* * *

**Here is the next chapter! Love it, like it, or completely hate it? Comment, it only will take a few seconds.**


	4. How Could That Happen? Part 1

**Summary: What if the Malfoy family actually were the Potter family's best of friends? What if Rose and Scorpius were best friends? Would that change their future or would it not? A Rose/Scorpius slash. The cutest little couple ever, they are so fun to write about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Just Hailey Malfoy, kay?**

**

* * *

**

Ch 4

"Adams Peter," Professor Longbottom called. Peter, after a short while was sorted into Hufflepuff. Rose swallowed uneasily, her mind began to wonder around. _What if she did end up in another house other than Gryffindor? _

Al grinned as the line slowly grew shorter and shorter as each of the students got sorted. He was beginning to enjoy himself. A few kids went to Hufflepuff, a few went to Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. But only one went to Slytherin.

"Michelle Diggory!"

Soon it was Michy's turn. She was really pale and looked like she was about to faint. She looked over at Al who gave her a thumbs up. She smiled.

"There is nothing to fear, my dear," the hat confronted Michy. She felt better.

"Well, well, good mind, kind soul, brave but not brave enough to be a Gryffindor thought." A few kids snickered. Michy went pink.

"But never fear, Ravenclaw it shall be!"

Michy went to sit down with the other Ravenclaws. She looked back at Al who grinned.

"Congrats!" Al mouthed. Michy nodded.

"Oooo who is that?" Julie Corner asked. She too got into Ravenclaw.

"That's Albus Potter," Michy replied blushing a little.

"You mean that is Harry Potter's son, the Harry Potter?" Julie squealed. Michy nodded again.

"You are soo lucky." Julie swooned, "He is soo cute."

"What do you mean I'm lucky?" Michy asked turning to look at her brother, who was just about to be sorted.

"I heard that he doesn't 'like', lightly." Julie explained, "So that means if he actually befriends you, you might end up being his friend, for life, along with his brother, sister and cousins of course."

"Oh," Michy answered frowning just a bit. Mike had just gotten in to Hufflepuff.

"You still don't get it?" Julie exclaimed looking harassed.

"No, no I get it; I was just making a face at Mike." Michy assured Julie. "So if you don't want to be his friend, then that means that you would have to get on to his bad side?" she continued.

"Yeah, I guess so, but really who wants to be on anyone's bad side, especially his?" Julie mused.

"Well…" Michy hesitated.

She looked at Mike again. He still looked a little abashed. Michy caught his eyes. "Good work, sorry for the face." She mouthed at him. Mike smiled.

"No well," Julie interrupted, "Just stay on his good side, and all will be well," Michy looked back at Julie.

"It seems like you are the one that wants to be his friend." She smirked. Julie colored.

"Yeah, right," Julie blubbered.

"Rightttt," Michy drawled, "Your secret will be safe with me."

"Oh, ok, you got me." Julie exclaimed unhappily.

"You don't sound so happy." Michy noted.

"It's because of my dad," Julie explained, "He once dated Mr. Potter's wife."

"Oh," Michy quipped.

"Yeah," Julie replied miserably, "So that is why I don't think I can be his friend."

"Don't worry, we'll find a way somehow still." Michy comforted.

"Thanks" Julie murmured, a smile lighting up her face again.

"No problem."

* * *

Just then Professor Longbottom called "Malfoy, Hailey". There was a hush around as all the students turned to see her get sorted.

"Hummm, interesting, very interesting." the sat whispered. Hailey gulped looking even paler than she was before.

"What do we have here? A Malfoy. I remember your father well, I sorted him in Slytherin right away. But you are different, I can see that"

Hailey nodded her head vigorously.

"So where shall I put you?" the hat mused.

Hailey replied sentimentally, "Where ever you put me is fine, it is the effort and time you put in that counts where you are going, not the blood."

"True very true, you have the brains as well as the sensibility of a Ravenclaw so, RAVEECLAW it is!" With a sigh, Hailey got up to sit with Michy.

"Great your here too!" Michy crowed, "I'm not alone now."

"You mean that I was invisible the whole time!" Julie gasped.

"Ooops sorry Jules," Michy kidded. Then she turned to Hailey.

"This is Julie Corner, Hal." Hailey nodded.

"Jules, this is Hailey Malfoy," Julie looked surprised.

"Malfoy?" she started, "Aren't you suppose to be in Slytherin or something, like you brother, over there?" Scor had just gotten into Slytherin. Haily turned a deep pink.

"Are you saying that I should be like my father... are you like making fun of me?" Hailey hissed.

Julie turned pale, "No, no I didn't mean to offend you, I was just saying..." she whispered faintly.

"Just saying what?" Hailey snapped. She looked at Julie through narrowed eyes.

"I- I- never mind what I said, I'm sorry," Julie muttered shamefully, her head bowed. Hailey turned away.

"You know I really hate it when people say things like that. My dad really isn't a bad person, he was just a misunderstood person." Hailey hissed through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, really I am," Julie said sincerely. Hailey turned to look at her. On Julie's face was the most sincere look anyone can give.

"If you really mean what you are saying, then apology accepted," Hailey smiled bitterly. Julie smiled back and hugged Hailey who looked taken back.

"Thanks,"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Slytherin table, Scor was having a wonderful welcome. People weren't at all unhappy that he was there. He looked over at the Raveenclaw table and caught Hailey's eyes.

"I told you so," Scor mouthed.

"Don't worry, I knew it long ago." Hailey mouthed back and smirked.

After some time and quiet a few people later, Al was getting sorted. To Scor, he looked calm and secure. _ "He's going to do fine." _

Al smiled confidently, as he walked to the stool. He sat down and Professor Longbottom placed the hat onto his head. At once the at began to speak.

"Ahh another Potter, James was a trouble maker, but you on the other hand, I see, are in no mood for tricks." Al smirked.

"Well, I guess almost in no mood for tricks." the hat chuckled.

"If this is the case, you shall be in SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

_Scor: I can't believe that Al is in Slytherin!_

_Hailey: Me neither!_

_Rose: What! What about me?_

_Al: *still shocked* I agree with Scor, I can't belive I got into Slytherin!_

_Rose: WHAT ABOUT ME? *stomps her foot*  
_

_Me: Quiet down kids, and Rose you will be in the **Next** one, I promise._

_Rose: You really promise?_

_Me: Absolutely._

_Rose: Ok then *bounces up and down, and hugs Scor*  
_

_Scor: *blinks* Who gave Rose sugar?_

_Hailey: *Looks at Al* I think I know._

_Al: Hey I didn't do it?_

_Me: Hehe, *Runs and hides as the other attacks*_

_

* * *

_**Preview of the next chapter:**

Ch 5

Silence, there was complete silence. And then there was a thunderous applause. Al stood up looking shocked. Rose looked shocked too. Basically every one was shocked. There was never a Potter in Slytherin until now. But that didn't mean that everyone couldn't accept that fact.

In the back, two voices, above the clapping, shouted: "We got Potter, we got Potter!" Then everyone else at that table joined it. Al staggered over to the table and sat down by Scor.

"Well done, Mate!" Scor grinned, slapping Al on the back. Al grinned back. His thoughts went back to this morning:

"No matter where you are, we are always proud of you,"

"You will be dad, you will be!" Al promised.

* * *

**Ok, here is the next one! It might be a little dull, but it will get better. Love it, like it hate it? Comment. Thanks**


	5. How Could That Happen? Part 2

Ch 5

Silence, there was complete silence. And then there was a thunderous applause. Al stood up looking shocked. Rose looked shocked too. Basically every one was shocked. There was never a Potter in Slytherin until now. But that didn't mean that everyone couldn't accept that fact.

In the back, two voices, above the clapping, shouted: "We got Potter, we got Potter!" Then everyone else at that table joined it. Al staggered over to the table and sat down by Scor.

"Well done, Mate!" Scor grinned, slapping Al on the back. Al grinned back.

Al's thoughts went back to this morning:

"No matter where you are, we are always proud of you," Harry had murmured softly. Ginny had confirmed the same thing too.

"You will be dad, you will be!" Al promised smiling at that thought.

* * *

Soon the P went by, then the Q, R, S, T. Finally it was time for the W.

"Rose Weasely," came Professor Longbottom's booming voice. Rose went up to the stool timidly. She searched for the eyes of her cousins. Al gave her a thumbs up, James, Fred, Roxanne, and the others gave her a huge grin. Finally Rose's eyes made their way, unconsciously, to no other than Scorpius Malfoy. As their eyes locked, Scor nodded and gave Rose a timid smile. She smiled back.

"Well then, we now have nothing do fear now, do we?" The hat asked slyly.

"I guess not," Rose replied amiably.

"Let's get started then, shall we?" The hat returned. Rose nodded.

"Humm, so unlike your father, brave, and has no fear for spiders. But you have your mother's brains and charm." Rose's eyebrows flew up. The hat chuckled.

"Yes, your mum was indeed the most charming witch I ever met." The hat reassured Rose. Rose sighed and had to agree.

"Do you have some place in mind that you want to be it?" The hat asked. Rose sat up startled.

"You're, you're asking me where I want to go?" Rose squeaked.

"Well, yes, I am," The hat mused, "For your the most unusual little girl ever." Rose blushed a fiery red.

"No, no, I have nothing in mind." Rose decide quickly.

"No, nothing..." the hat asked again. Rose nodded her head yes, she had nothing in mind where she wanted to go.

"Well then, better be in RAVENCLAW!" the hat roared out! Rose gave a huge sigh of relief. Even thought she didn't make it into Gryffindor, she had done her best and landed in the second best house. She got off the stool and headed toward the Ravenclaw table. On the way, she happen to look toward the Slytherin table. She saw a strange look in Scor's eyes. It was a mixture, of envy, joy, and could it really be.... sadness? She tried to shrug it off as she slipped into the seat next to Hailey, who gave her a huge bear hug.

"I can't believe you got sorted into here too!" Michy squealed.

"Somebody's not to happy about that, thought," Hailey whispered into Rose's ear. Rose's heart dropped and at the same time soared, for she knew who Hailey was talking about. She glanced at the Slytherin table again. Al was busily talking to two identical boys, who Rose suspected them to be twins. But Scor, on the other hand was looking straight at her with a heartbroken look.

"So sorry," she mouthed at him. Scor just looked blankly back at her without responding. Then he turned away. Rose stared at Scor's back with a dumbfounded expression. Soon the sorting was over, and Professor Longbottom carried the stool away. Then he sat down and clapped his hands for attention.

"As all of you should know by now, yes even the first years, that the forbidden forest is forbidden to everyone. And products from Weasely's Wizardy Weeze, may only be used before and after classes." he glanced at supposedly the two twins at the Slytherin table, who chuckled. Rose however found no amusement in this statement. Hailey found it strange.

"Rose, Rosie, you ok?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," Rose whispered, looking down at the table. After a few more minutes, Professor had stopped talking and food appeared. Everyone dugged in, all execpt Rose.

Michy looked at Rose with concern. "Rose... hurry up and eat, food is getting cold."

Rose shook her head. She was in no mood to eat, her appetite was gone.

"Are you sure," Julie asked, "The meatloaf is delicious." Rose nodded sadly and put her head down.

* * *

_Me: Congrats Rose!_

_Rose: *sadly* Thanks, you're the best._

_Me: I know. *see Rose is sad* What's wrong?  
_

_Rose: *snaps* Nothing, don't get to cocky. *stomps away*  
_

_Me: *gasp* I never.  
_

_Al: Yeah right._

_Me: How did you get over here and what's wrong with Rose?  
_

_Al: From a magical door and I don't know what's wrong with her.  
_

_Me: Really?_

_Al: *Scoffs* No. and aren't you supposed to know since you're the author?  
_

_Me: Bug off hothead._

_Al: What did you call me again?_

_Me: Nothing, nothing... again._

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

Ch 6

"... why did Rose have to get into Ravenclaw?" Scor asked himself sadly. He looked over at Al, who was eat and talking at the same time to the two boys that were beside and in front of him, and poked him.

"Hey what was that for?" Al asked surprised.

"Nothing I just wanted to ask you something." Scor replied.

"So what is it?" Al said, biting into a piece of chicken.

"I... I... oh never mind." Scor murmured chickened out.

"Ok then," Al shrugged at turned back to Jordan and Justin, the twins. Scor sighed and turned to look at the Ravenclaw table. To his surprise, Rose wasn't eating. What was going on with her? **  
**

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. I will try to make the next one longer. I was running out of ideas for sorting out people. **


	6. First Day of School, What a Cliche

Ch 6

_... Why did Rose have to get into Ravenclaw?_ Scor asked himself sadly. He looked over at Al, who was eat and talking at the same time to the two boys that were beside and in front of him, and poked him.

"Hey what was that for?" Al asked surprised.

"Nothing I just wanted to ask you something." Scor replied.

"So what is it?" Al said, biting into a piece of chicken.

"I... I... oh never mind." Scor murmured chickened out.

"OK then," Al shrugged at turned back to Jordan and Justin, the twins. Scor sighed and turned to look at the Ravenclaw table. To his surprise, Rose wasn't eating. What was going on with her?

Scor wanted to jump out of his seat and go over to Rose and ask what was wrong. But of course he couldn't right? Well at least not now, when everybody is looking**. **He sighed again. He would have to wait until dinner is over. For the rest of dinner, he kept a sharp eye out for her.

Rose sighed. _Was Scor mad at her or something?_ She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. After so many years being friends with him, did she have to go ruin it by going into Ravenclaw House? Bewilderment flowed around Rose, flooding her mind and body. She shook her head to try and clear out the nonsense, but it stayed, sticking to her like a hinky-punk. She stole another look at Scor. There he was staring back at her again. Rose smiled a little, but Scor still stared blankly back at her. Her smile faded as quickly as it had came. After dinner, Professor Longbottom stood up.

"Student, now that you have been fed and watered, it is time for all of you to get a good night sleep, to be ready for tomorrow." Everybody groaned. Professor Longbottom chuckled.

"Now, now, everything will be fine, trust me." Then he shooed every one out. Rose got up to follow the rest of the Ravenclaws. As she walked out the door, she felt a tug on her robes. She turned and found herself looking into the gray eyes of Scorpius.

"Hi?" Rose murmured uncertainly.

"I was just wondering if anything as wrong?" Scor mumbled, not looking back at her. Rose's heart dropped. So he wasn't worried about her, he was just being polite and had to ask what was wrong.

"No, no nothing is wrong, I just didn't feel like eating anything."

"Oh, OK then, I guess, I will be seeing you tomorrow then." Then he turned and disappeared. Rose stared after him with a fore lone expression on her face.

* * *

The next morning Rose woke with a growling stomach and a wonderful headache. With a huge sigh, she climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. As she got dressed, she reminded herself that today was the first day of class and she must not be late.

_What a cliche..._ Rose thought to herself, _maybe I should be late for once in my life. _With another little sigh, she brushed her teeth and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

There she found Al and Scor sitting all by themselves at the Slytherin table. Rose had a huge urge to just go over there and sit by them, but she thought otherwise.

At that moment Al looked up to see Rose sitting at the Ravenclaw table all by herself too. He nudged Scor.

"Hey Scor, why don't we go and say good morning to Rose?" AL suggested.

"I don't know.." Scor started to say, but was hauled out of his seat and dragged over by Al.

* * *

"Hey there Rose, did you get a good night sleep?" a cheerful voice sounding out, startling Rose out of her daydream. She spun around and saw it was only Al and Scor.

"Oh hello there," she said through a yawn.

"I take that as a no," mused Scor. Al chuckled.

"Well, you should have, why didn't you?" he then asked. Rose shrugged, that topic suddenly became a little awkward with Scor just standing behind her.

"I guess I was too busy thinking about somethings." she whispered. She now felt a little sick. Maybe it was a good idea to skip breakfast too, like what she did with yesterday's dinner.

"I think I will skip breakfast." she announced and started to get up.

Al grabbed her arm an sat her back down. Then he said , "You can't go without eating breakfast since you didn't eat dinner yesterday, so why didn't you have dinner?"

Rose colored. So someone did notice her behavior, and that someone was not who she wanted to be noticed by.

"Why do you care?" she said hotly.

"Because, I'm your cousin, and I care about you." Al explained.

"Well, stop caring for I can take care of myself," Rose snapped, not wanting this conversation to go on anymore. Scor obviously saw that hint, and quickly changed the topic.

"So which class are you taking?" he asked, hoping to cool Rose down.

"I'm taking all the classes that you have," Rose said, feeling awkward again. Scor nodded, blushing a little. He too felt a little awkward for asking this stupid question.

"Yeah, I forgot sorry." Scor murmured. Rose had to smile at that.

"So am I forgiven then?" she asked out of the blue.

"Forgiven for what?" Scor asked.

"You weren't mad at me for getting into Ravenclaw?" Rose asked in shock.

"No, why should I be?" Scor asked in amazement.

"Well, I just thought, that you looked a little mad that I wasn't in the same house as you and Al." Rose squeaked, feeling stupid.

"Oh," was all Scor could say.

Al looked at his two friends, who were both now red in the face. He felt the awkwardness pass between the two of them. He coughed, and they looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I just think we should go."

"Hummm, I think that is a good idea," Scor agreed quickly, getting up. Rose nodded too.

Yeah, you better go, you don't want the Slytherins thinking you are going against them, by being at the Ravenclaw table." With a swift nod, both of the boys turned and walked back to the Slytherin table.

* * *

_Rose: Wow, I never thought I actually learn something, right in the morning, on the first day of school._

_Me: Oh really, what did you learn?_

_Rose: Never to jump into conclusion before asking._

_Me: *raise eyebrow* Ohh._

_Rose: Yeah, by doing that, you can be embarrassed for a long time... I don't think I can face Scor at all for this week._

_Me: Naw, I bet he's going to forget it by tomorrow._

_Rose: Really?_

_Me: Well I hope._

* * *

**Preview of next chapter:**

Rose felt silly. She felt that she just wanted to claw into a little crack in the earth and disappear. Yes, she was that embarrassed.

_Great, now I can't face Scor for a week._ She thought to herself. With a sigh, she tried to redeem herself. Moments later, Hailey came skipping down the Great Hall. She came to a halt in front of Rose.

"Morning Rose!"

* * *

**Here is the next one. Hopefully it wasn't too dry and too boring. Comment, please. Special thanks to lagentillefan and RoseJeanMalfoy for reviewing. Your revies where great. Thanks.  
**


	7. The Truth

**Summary: What if the Malfoy family actually were the Potter family's best of friends? What if Rose and Scorpius were best friends? Would that change their future or would it not? A Rose/Scorpius slash. The cutest little couple ever, they are so fun to write about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Just Hailey Malfoy, kay?**

**_Hey guys, I'm back! I was just thinking that I might as well try and finish this story. Maybe, just maybe, you peeps will just have the courage to message me a little more. I just want a least 5 review before going on to the next chapter. By the way, I am sorry to the people who read my little note. Just forget that I wrote it, kay? Thanks._**

* * *

Ch 7

Rose felt silly. She felt that she just wanted to claw into a little crack in the earth and disappear. Yes, she was that embarrassed.

_Great, now I can't face Scor for a week._ She thought to herself. With a sigh, she tried to redeem herself. Moments later, Hailey came skipping down the Great Hall. She came to a halt in front of Rose.

"Morning Rose!" Hailey chirped. Rose groaned, she wanted so bad to grab Hailey and chuck her, head first into the eggs and bacon for being so happy in the morning.

"Morning Hal," Rose grumbled.

"Somebody got out the wrong side of the bed this morning." Hailey giggled. Then she plopped down across form her. Haiely grabbed a piece of toast and began to butter it.

"So did you make up with Scor?" haliey murmured nochantly. Rose gaped at her.

"What did you say?"

"Did-you-make-up-with-Scor?" Hailey said emphasizing every word.

"No, I did not, since we have nothing to forgive each other." Rose replied with a shrug.

"So you mean that he wasn't mad?"

"I guess so," Rose murmured, "I just jumped into a conclusion too fast."

"I see," Hailey nodded. Soon Michy and Julie came and plopped down next to Hailey.

"Feeling better today?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Rose replied. But she was lying of course. She wasn't alright. She wished that things could be reversed so that she was in Slytherin. But what will her parents say to that?

* * *

Back at the Slytherin table, Scor sat absentmindedly next to Al. He mused to himself, "So Rose thought that I was angry that she for getting into Ravenclaw."

No, Scor wasn't angry, just maybe a little disappointed, but diffidently not angry. But how in the world could he make up with her after making her feel so stupid. Scor cast a look toward the Ravenclaw table. Rose had her head down again and not eating breakfast. Scor sighed, worrying about his red-head friend again. He will have to think of a way and do it fast.

* * *

A the bell rang, Rose got up with her classmates to her first class of the day. She saw Scor coming and quickly dived behind a 5th year girl and walked toward the charms classroom, using her as a shield. Rose felt stupid for doing this, but she really couldn't face Scor, well at least not now.

Seeing that Rose had disappeared Scor sadly turned and walked back to Al, who was waiting for him with a look of amusement on his face.

"Got ditched by Rose?" Al cracked.

"No," Scor snapped, feeling remorse and angry.

"Cool it Scor, I was just kidding." Al chuckled cautiously. "So what's wrong with her?"

"I really don't know, and why couldn't I just be in Ravenclaw like Hailey!" Scor cried angrily and walked toward the potions classroom leaving Al behind.

Al stood there stunned for a moment. Scor had never done this to him before. Scor had never yelled and left him, ever in Al's very short life. It really just shocked him, as realization dawn on him. Did Scor really like Rose this much to resent himself in being a Slytherin? Shaking his head, Al slowly made his way after his angry friend.

* * *

Me: *concerned* Scor you ok?

Scor: No, go away.

Me: *even more concerned* Why?

Scor: Just because.

Me: You need to let it out you know.

Scor: No

Me: You are going to regret this.

Scor: Oh yeah, just watch.

Me: You are so going to regret this.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter:**

Ch 8

Hailey sat down in the Charms classroom next to Rose. She wondered what was wrong with her red-headed friend.

"Rose, Rosie, Earth to Rose Weasley!" Rose's head snapped up.

"Huh, what happened, I didn't do it I swear!" Rose yelped looking around crazily.

"Merlin's pants Rose what on earth happened to you?"

* * *

**OK here is the next one. I hope all of you have read my little note in the intro! I want 5 reviews before I move on to the next chapter. I know this might be a hard task for most of you, but try please! Also thanks to lagentillefan, and That Romantic for getting me back on track with their kind and helpful message and review.**

**Oh and I have a little request to make:  
If anyone of you want to be my beta-writer, please message me and tell me:**

**-your pen-name  
-your age (only if you want to)  
-why you want to be my beta**

**-what you might want to add into the story**

**THANKS **


End file.
